


【XCR】結晶

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: ※ABO注意※※孕期※





	1. Chapter 1

　　叮咚！您有一則來自「親愛的Colin」的信息－－  
　　他不等系統訊息講完話就直接扔到垃圾桶。原因有兩個，第一是因為他對他上班時的屁話沒興趣、第二則是因為那傢伙擅自幫自己改的名字，即使他們已經交往好幾年了。  
　　移除視窗，接著繼續工作，這工作狂就是如此。Colin原本想拿個「驚喜」給Simon看看，不過偷看到他的畫面關閉時，他的心還是抽痛了一下。該死，雖然很不想說，但還是希望這傢伙能多關心自己一些。  
　　  
　　這是他們推翻管理局後的第三年，Simon身為一個Alpha也想完全標記自家的Omega。不過他們現在的工作都很忙碌，要進行網路重建的大工程，連自己都要顧不來了，更別說再顧個孩子。  
　　命運可能就是在玩弄人吧，上個發情期Colin沒注意到Simon忘了戴套－－或許他是刻意的－－總之他懷孕了，兩個月。  
　　  
　　撫上沒有尚未有起伏的肚子，只是輕輕嘆了口氣。他會發現是因為感覺到自己Omega的生理激素有些浮動，最近愈來愈想依賴Simon，辦事時總覺得乳首變得特別敏感……  
　　噢，這下可不妙。  
　　這是他拿到檢查報告結果後心裡第一個念頭。雖然或多或少還是有喜悅，但是擔憂這孩子該如何是好反而是更大的問題。Colin的工作性質不適合懷孕，兩個人的工時都太長不適合養孩子。  
　　糟了。  
　　Colin一邊用指腹隔著肚皮安撫小生命，心裡卻難得開始焦慮了起來。一方面想把孩子拿掉但擔心著Simon的感受。  
　　不該是這樣。  
　　  
　　那夜的Simon緊抱著他，每個吻都帶強而有力的佔有慾和寵愛，每一次頂撞都深深的想填滿Colin的生殖腔。他發情期的時候基本上只能順著本能，緊緊抱住身上的Alpha。全身發軟神智不清根本不知道Simon講了些什麼，Colin只能軟綿綿的迎合與附和他的話。  
　　「在裡面……可以嗎？」  
　　「嗯……好、哈？」  
　　  
　　Colin總算回想起那夜的對話，自己好像在不知不覺答應了什麼事，而且挺重要的。  
　　「……。」  
　　他一再地下墜，耽溺在他同湖泊般的雙眼中，雖然不至於溺死，但足以被溫暖湖水所包圍的感覺卻讓人成癮，想就這麼被藍色擁抱一輩子。  
　　他的一句話都不忍心拒絕，每個動作在他眼裡都看來這麼欠缺保護。他不曉得自己何時開始的，渴求著被不知名的感情包圍的感覺，或許是在和Simon共事時的每一次接觸、擦傷、疼痛，他並不反感任何一個。  
　　一開始本不是這樣的，Colin只把他當成利用的棋子，隨時都可以拋棄。他沒想到自己反倒變成了被無名小兵給吃死死的國王。  
　　  
　　另一方面的年輕人則是快被煩到快氣出火，除了工作以外還有一個煩人的傢伙一直打電話過來，而自己一次都沒有接起來。反正大概又是要吃甜食之類的任性要求，不然就是自首自己幹了什麼好事讓他又有得忙。  
　　確立關係是在三年前，他記得他們在雨中的那次吻，鐵鏽味彷彿還在瀰漫的雨裡，他們牽手、相擁、接吻……接下來的事所有人都知道。  
　　從此他們就成了「戀人」，表面上仍然和平時一模一樣，他調侃的語氣仍然讓Simon不悅，Simon仍然冷漠他所做的一切。最讓年輕人意想不到的是他對情事並不擅長。  
　　牽起手就會把臉給撇開、擁抱時會把臉埋在肩膀裡、接吻時不會睜開眼睛……一切裝作熟練的樣子都只是自尊心使然。  
　　他起初以為對方是Alpha，直到那次不小心的發情，他才真正知道他堅強外殼下軟弱的一面，仍然有個需要被關心、保護的小男孩。  
　　  
　　TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　杯中的咖啡早已乾涸，只留下那麼一圈淺褐色。這使他想起了他的戀人，那個有褐色頭髮和金色瞳孔的男人，像極了一隻獅子－－本能告訴他得馴服他，就得標記他。  
　　不過那次真的是個意外，Simon也被自己的Alpha本能逼得只好把Colin標記了。那夜晚兩個人都被發情期寵昏了頭，在啜泣聲和淫褻的水聲中，悄悄侵犯到生殖腔後沒多久就全部發洩在裡面了，必須註記是在你情我願的情況下。誰會想到懷孕後怎麼處置。  
　　  
　　第十八次電話鈴聲響起時他才爆出心中的怒火，但他還不知道他接下來要面對的是什麼。他接起電話瞬間的那股氣勢，和最後掛斷電話的樣子完全不同。  
　　「幹嘛！」  
　　快被逼瘋了，程式碼和戀人之間，身為一個完全的工作狂他勢必先把感情事「處理」好。  
　　「噢、冷靜，你會嚇到孩子的。」  
　　這句話說的合情合理，以至於Simon在三秒間甚至沒發現任何問題。  
　　「……？」  
　　  
　　「再說一次。」  
　　  
　　「我懷孕了，你要拿掉還是……」  
　　  
　　「……。」  
　　「讓我冷靜一下，Colin。」  
　　  
　　掛斷電話後Simon是一聲大大的長嘆，接著走出辦公室後快把一整包菸給抽完。他不知道自己什麼時候讓他懷孕的，是上次發情期？還是上次行房？Simon肯定他有做好防護措施……大概。  
　　最重要的問題是該留下這個孩子嗎？  
　　Simon想到這個問題頭不由自主的痛了起來。雖然工作沒有以前忙碌了，但Colin仍然會進行探勘的工作，自己也有很多接手管理局（或者說政府？）IT部的工作得做。  
　　如果有了這個孩子，對兩個人來說的好處是，可以增加很多家庭時間以及真正確認關係，其實他比較在乎的是前者，和個可愛的孩子玩其實感覺很好。至少Simon對孩子是這麼想的，他小時候就是個陽光鄰家哥哥的身份，和鄰居家的孩子們都處的很好。雖然看不出來，不過他對唸故事和玩遊戲十分在行。  
　　  
　　Colin就不曉得了，這傢伙對自己的童年只有淺談，曾經提過自己和爸爸的相處罷了。其實主導權還是在Colin手上，身體是他的，他得自己做決定。問那個問題也只不過是形式上罷了。  
　　  
　　  
　　「你想要有個孩子嗎？」  
　　那個午後，Colin一邊嗅著對方頸旁的信息素味道，一邊抱著壓在身上撒嬌的男人一邊問道。  
　　「……或許吧，有個孩子也不賴。」  
　　那金毛大犬回答的倒是很適當，沒有過多的個人立場。  
　　「我尊重你。」  
　　他這麼說。  
　　  
　　但實際遇到問題時卻不曉得如何應對，這顆不定時炸彈就這麼被丟到了Simon身上。他看著乾涸的咖啡，再度嘆了口氣後回到了工作模式。  
　　  
　　  
　　另一方面的Colin倒是很乖巧的正在等待自家Alpha的回電，雙手把玩著貓咪小姐給的Meowbot。這可愛的小玩意以前就接觸過了，不過也只是為了研究人工智慧的情感能到多深厚罷了。  
　　這隻紅色的是貓咪小姐送的結婚禮物其中之一，另一隻則是黃的，不用想也知道是什麼意思。他也不曉得為什麼Neko小姐這麼多隻Meowbot，他們當下收到也只好欣然的接受了。雖然Neko看起來非常開心，不過一旁的Aroma小姐倒是看起來有些無奈的樣子。  
　　  
　　Meowbot的溫度和人體差不多，通常比人體高出一點，擅長探測主人的身心變化，喜歡撒嬌。但這隻就特別了一點。溫度低了一點、不撒嬌、對主人的身心變化置之不理，基本上是和某人一模一樣了。  
　　但是自從Colin發現到自己懷孕的前後一陣子，這隻紅色的小貓就常常賴在自己身上一動也不動的，偶爾對肚子發出像是撒嬌的呼嚕聲。  
　　「呼嚕嚕嚕……」  
　　又來了呢，然後就會緩緩進入休眠模式了。  
　　「喵嗚……」  
　　他真的就和那傢伙的心思一樣單純呢。  
　　  
　　想到這裡Colin也不小心進入了夢境。  
　　  
　　夢裡是Simon和小孩一起玩丟接球的畫面，那孩子有著像Simon的眼睛，像我的性格……哈，肯定氣死Simon了。接著是自己抱著孩子唸故事書、再來是孩子拿著自己畫的全家福給我們看……噢，這一切都是這麼美好……最後，他各親了爸爸一下，邊揮著手笑著跑離Colin的視線裡。  
　　  
　　他在醒來以前都沒有注意到身旁的Meowbot變成了自己最親密的愛人，他當然也沒注意到Simon看著自己的表情有多麼溫柔。  
　　  
　　「我愛你們。」  
　　金髮的年輕人對臂膀間的男人輕聲說著，深怕一不小心就驚醒了對方。


End file.
